Talk Over Tea
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Bonnie's old and new toys learn more about each other during a tea party playtime. TS OneShot.


**A/N**: Alright, so when I first wrote this, it was basically just me messing with the new characters and how they would interact with each other - kinda like a practice round for future fics - but the more I messed with it, the more it started to turn into a story all itself.

Unlike my other stories, it's finished up until a point where I can't think of revising it anymore. It probably _could_ be revised a bit more, but as far as I'm concerned, it's done. And since I've been promising to have a story up for a while now, seeing how this one is actually done, I decided to stop putting it off and post it already.

Sorry if some things don't make sense. And sorry if the story seems a bit jumbled/all over the place. I have more interesting stories waiting in the wings, so I hope they will make up for this one, lol. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

"More tea, Miss Trixie?" Bonnie asked, tipping the plastic teapot, so that the invisible liquid poured into the tiny teacup placed in front of her dinosaur toy.

Ever since earlier that day, when Andy had stopped by and gave his toys to her, Bonnie hadn't stopped playing with them – with the exception of lunch, of course.

All the toys were currently situated around her tea table – some wearing little hats and ribbons. Well, what were supposed to _be_ hats, anyway.

"Don't sip too fast," Bonnie warned one of the green aliens, fixing the thimble that was balancing on their single antenna. "It's hot."

She set down the teapot and leaned in close, talking in a whisper. "Also, I don't want to scare anybody, but one of our guests is actually a secret spy, working for a top secret project involving coffee and stuff." The little girl made a swift glance over at Dolly, then turned back to the rest of her toys. "So, make sure you don't drink or eat anything from-"

"Bonnie!" Mrs. Anderson called from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"One second, mom," Bonnie called back.

"Now, please!"

The young girl sighed, "Okay." She looked over at her tea party guests. "Please excuse me," She said, politely, and then she left her room in a hurry. Probably so she could finish dinner quickly and get back to playing with her toys that much sooner.

Immediately after she left, the toys came to life. They didn't leave the table, though, afraid they wouldn't be able to situate themselves in the right place or position by the time Bonnie came back from eating her supper.

An awkward silence spread over the room for a moment. It wasn't that the toys hadn't had a chance to meet each other yet. They all introduced themselves while Bonnie was busy eating lunch. But it wasn't as if they could do or say much, since they were left on the porch. And, since the kitchen is right there when you walk into the house, and all but the screen door was left open, they could barely talk over a whisper.

Not to mention that Bonnie barely took ten minutes to eat her lunch, knowing full well her new toys were waiting for her just outside.

Both Bonnie's old toys and Bonnie's new toys gazed at each other from across the tea table; smiles formed over their lips, but nothing was coming out of them.

Dolly was the first to break the ice. "So, cowgirl, you look pretty comfortable over there."

Jessie made a face. "Not really. Tea parties aren't exactly my thing."

"No, I meant with your space ranger there," Dolly mused, her eyes locked on Jessie's arms wrapped tightly around Buzz's left upper arm.

The couple's cheeks both burned as the cowgirl loosened her grip on Buzz. Subconsciously, she must have grabbed onto his arm, since silences scared her just as much as darkness did.

Dolly's eyes moved to Buzz's chest plate. "Wow, that sure is a lot of buttons, you got there, ranger." She said. "You know, I don't think Bonnie's ever had an electronic toy before, unless you count her old baby monitors."

Thankful to change the subject, Jessie's cheeks turned back to their normal shade. "Oh, you should see what some of them do," She grinned, turning to Buzz.

"What? Jessie, no, what are you-"

Before Buzz had a chance to finish, Jessie pressed the red button closest to her, causing his wings to eject out.

Bonnie's toys, and some of Andy's, as well, all veered back in surprise.

"Nice," Buttercup commented.

Dolly smiled as Buzz retracted his wings back in place. "So," She said, conversationally. "Are you enjoying yourself, Buzz? Or are tea parties not really your thing, either?"

"You know, it's a funny story..." Woody started in on the conversation.

Buzz turned to glare at his friend. "No, it's not funny."

The cowboy ignored him. "But Buzz has actually been-"

"Woody, I'm warning you!"

Woody held in a chuckle while Dolly looked over at Jessie, curiously.

"Don't bother," She muttered. "I've been trying to figure out what they're talking about for years now."

"That hat doesn't flatter you quite as well, though," Woody added, messing with the mini sombrero Bonnie had placed on Buzz's helmet.

"So, what kind of dinosaur are you?" Rex asked, starting his own conversation over on his side of the table.

"I'm a triceratops," Trixie answered, baring her plastic teeth.

"Oh, I'm a T-Rex," He said, then something clicked. "Wait, so does that make _me_ the natural predator here?" He's always wanted to be one of those.

"Er, not really," The blue dinosaur replied. "We kinda already have a villain in our playtimes."

"Oh, that's right," Woody said, pointing a finger a Dolly. "The evil witch, right?"

"Scary witch," She corrected, curtsying in her seat.

"That's cool," Hamm spoke up. "I could always use a sidekick." The piggybank brushed a pink hoof against his chest as Dolly raised an eyebrow. "I used to be Evil Dr. Porkchop in our playtimes with Andy."

"Oh," Dolly nodded, remembering that from their game with Andy and Bonnie earlier.

"Hey, what about me?" Mr. Potatohead insisted. "I was a villain, too, ya know."

"That's fine," Hamm said "It doesn't hurt to have two sidekick's."

"Sidekick my spare parts!"

"Yeah, sorry, Hamm," Dolly replied. "I work solo."

"Aww, come on!" He tried. "Three bad guys are _bound_ to take down the hero!"

"Actually, Bonnie is usually the good guy in her playtimes," Buttercup said. "And she _always_ wins."

"Well, she used to be, anyway, before Sheriff Woody showed up," One of the peas in the pods pointed out.

"That's right," Dolly grinned. "We got ourselves a new hero in town."

Woody bowed his head, embarrassingly.

Mr. Potatohead rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. So Woody gets to be the favorite toy here, too?"

Everyone ignored him, not wanting to start up_ that_ particular conversation.

"So, Bonnie plays as a character in her own playtimes?" Jessie asked, then smiled. "Emily used to do that."

Buzz wrapped a comforting arm around Jessie.

"Emily?" Dolly asked. "Is she Andy's sister?"

"No," Jessie answered. "She was my other owner."

"You had another owner before Andy?" Trixie asked, fascinated.

"Wow, so how old _are_ you?" Buttercup wondered.

"My word," Mr. Pricklepants said, speaking up for the first time. "You should _never_ ask a lady her age."

"Yeah, you don't look so young yourself, pony boy!" Mrs. Potatohead exclaimed in her shrill voice.

"Actually, I'm just as old as Bonnie," He said. "What you're looking at is five years of hugs, drool and, of course, teething." He shuddered at the last part. Then he turned to Jessie. "I didn't mean to offend you," He said, defending his earlier comment. "You just don't look old enough to have had three owners."

Jessie slightly blushed at the compliment and Buzz tried his best not to look jealous...but failed, pulling her closer to him.

The unicorn didn't seem to notice.

"Five minutes!" Mr. Pricklepants said in an announcing voice.

"Five minutes till what?" Slinky asked.

"Pricklepants has all of Bonnie's mealtimes timed so that we're here and ready when she comes back to play with us."

"Efficient," Buzz complimented.

"Though she might actually be here sooner seeing as you guys are here now," Dolly continued.

"Already ahead of you," Mr. Pricklepants said. "I knocked about five minutes off the regular time it takes her to eat, for said reason."

"Wow," Hamm commented, but not in awe.

"Well, it sure beats all the yelling and running around we used to do," Woody chuckled.

"Four minutes," The porcupine announced again.

"Thirsty," One of the green aliens muttered in their monotone voice, reaching out for the tea cup in front of them.

"Oh no, you don't," Mrs. Potatohead pulled the alien's hand away. "Be careful, or you might-"

Suddenly, just before the mother spud had a chance to finish her scolding, she glanced at her adoptive child's head.

"Where'd your thimble go?" She asked. "I think my son dropped his hat!"

"I'll get it!" Woody offered, hopping to the ground.

"Three minutes!"

"Any luck, cowboy?" Dolly asked, after a moment.

"No, I can't find it!"

The doll then hopped off her own chair to join Woody on the floor in searching for the lost thimble. "Hmm...it _did_ fall, didn't it?"

"I thought I heard it."

"Two minutes!"

By this time, more of the toys joined Woody and Dolly on the ground, trying their best to find the thimble before Bonnie came back.

"I don't see it anywhere," Jessie complained.

"It's because of this tablecloth," Mr. Potatohead said. "You can't see a thing under here!"

"Need any help?" Buzz asked, peeking under the table.

"Buzz!" Jessie exclaimed. She grabbed him and started dragging him across the floor, using his suit like a flashlight.

"There it is!" The cowgirl exclaimed picking up the upright thimble and handing it to Mr. Potatohead.

"One minute!"

"Quick!" Woody shouted. "Everyone back to your places!"

Hamm laughed. "Just like old times."

The toys dashed from underneath the table and onto their seats.

"45 seconds!"

Jessie sat back down and relaxed. But when she attempted to lean on Buzz to her right, she instead felt cotton. She looked up at Buttercup. "No, this isn't right! Buzz was sitting there."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," He grinned.

Buzz raced over to his spot and casually shoved Buttercup out of the way. Again, the stuffed unicorn didn't seem to notice and got back to his actual spot.

"30 seconds!"

"Ahh!" Rex screamed. "Wheres Trixie? I'm supposed to be by Trixie!"

"I'm over here, Rex!" She called, waving from her spot at the table.

The clumsy dinosaur then clomped his way across the table and over to his spot.

"Hey, take it easy Godspilla!" Hamm yelled, attempting to upright a cup that Rex's stomping had knocked over.

Finally, he made it back to Trixie's side, sighing with relief. The triceratops giggled.

"15 seconds!"

"Okay, I think we're good," Dolly said.

"Wait, where's my hat?" Woody asked, patting the top of his empty head.

"Right here, Woody!" Slinky said, grabbing the brim of the cowboy hat with his mouth and tossing it over to his friend.

Woody caught it and placed it firmly back on his head. "Thanks, Slink."

"10 seconds!"

"Okay, is everybody good now?"

The toys nodded in agreement. They could hear Bonnie's footsteps heading upstairs.

"5, 4, 3, 2-"

Suddenly, the little girl burst through her bedroom door and sat back at her place at the table. "Hey, everyone, sorry about that short interruption. Now where were-" Bonnie stopped short. "Hmm...something's different here."

If the toys hadn't already been in their still state, they all would have froze on the spot. Bonnie rubbed her chin, looking around the table, when finally she spotted it. "Aha!" She grabbed the thimble off the middle alien's head and put it in her pocket. "You're not supposed to have this till after the scary witch comes and kidnaps you." She said, whispering the last part.

She took a look at the small thimble before placing it back in her pocket. "That's weird. I thought I hid this under the table for until we reached that part." She shrugged, letting it go. "Oh, well."

Woody inwardly rolled his eyes. _Yep, just like old times._


End file.
